The long range purpose of this project continues to be determination of the mechanism of actions of drugs on abuse and the reasons why these drugs are used. We are interested in anything drug effects can help us understand about normal mental function or mental illness. Last year, we demonstrated marijuana's selective and differential effects on man's two cerebral hemispheres. This year, we have extended these studies to alcohol and to a greater variety of tests.